The BTX-modified sodium channel has been studied under patch clamp for cases where the patch contains only one channel and for cases where the patch contains two channels. The open probabilities of some two-channel pairs do not conform to a binomial distribution. This indicates that the oft-used assemptions that similar channels are equal and independent are not always valid. Channels in plant protoplasts have also been studied under patch clamp. So far we have tested, wheat, carrot roots, and pulvinus flexors and exensors. Channels have been observed in all of these cells. We have recently observed pulvinus potassium channels. Since potassium is known to move to the flexor in the evening and to the extensor in the morning, we are presntly attempting to deterine whethe the potassium channels are sensitive to light.